andai kau tahu
by agnes sparks
Summary: kupikir kau mencintaiku, tapi ternyata aku salah—gaara/hinata.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

standard warning applied.

enjoy ya :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melonggarkan dasi yang kukenakan.

Suasana ini begitu mencekik dan membuat napasku sesak. Kurasa, aku memang tak pernah akrab dengan suasana ramai seperti ini. Saat yang lain begitu menikmati pestanya, aku malah merasa kalau pesta ini seperti bom yang meledak tepat di depan wajahku dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Kusenderkan tubuhku begitu aku duduk di sebuah sofa, menatap dengan getir kerumunan orang, rasanya aneh—aku merasa hatiku berantakan namun aku memilih diam dan tidak beranjak pergi. Mataku berusaha mencari-cari, si mempelai wanita yang tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam gemerlapnya pesta resepsi pernikahan ini.

Harusnya aku tidak datang. Karena sungguh, melihatnya bersanding dengan lelaki lain membuat hatiku sakit, membuat darahku mendidih dan ingin menonjok lelaki yang merebut _posisiku_ itu.

Kutemukan sosoknya berdiri di sana, Hinata yang cantik dengan gaun pernikahan itu berdiri berdampingan dengan lelaki yang kini statusnya sudah menjadi suaminya. Ah, baru kali ini aku merasa patah hati, tapi kusadari bukan hanya hatiku yang patah—tapi semua bagian dari diriku juga ikut patah.

Aku menegak segelas _wine_ dalam genggamanku, berusaha mengusir perih di kerongan.

"Gaara, kau datang juga?" aku menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk di sampingku, dan menemukan Temari melihatku dengan tatapan aneh seolah-olah dia tak menyangka aku akan datang ke tempat ini.

"Hn."

"Bukannya harusnya kau sedang di Osaka sekarang?"

Temari terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku benci saat Temari menatapku seperti itu, karena aku tahu perempuan pirang itu pasti sudah menemukan ada hal yang tidak beres dalam diriku.

"Kau kelihatan seperti laki-laki yang sedang patah hati—" Temari terkekeh untuk perkataannya, "aku tidak pernah melihat adikku seperti ini." Ini mungkin hal yang pantas untuk ditertawakan, makanya Temari terkekeh dan menatapku tidak percaya sekaligus perihatin.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" ucapku sinis. Temari tidak boleh mengasihaniku.

"Kau ini adikku, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu," tatapan matanya melembut, "Kesalahannya adalah kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

"Sok tahu," sebelah sudut bibirku terangkat.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Dari caramu menceritakan dia padaku lewat obrolan makan malam kita, dari caramu menatapnya saat kau membawanya ke rumah. Aku tahu—"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu, Temari."

Aku bangkit dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Temari di sana tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, mencari _privasi _bagi diriku sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan Temari, dia memang tahu bagaimana diriku walau aku bukan sosok yang terbuka, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa membicarakan perihal cinta pada kakak perempuanku yang sudah berbadan dua itu.

Mataku kembali menatap Hinata yang sama sekali tidak memedulikan keberadaanku. Lagi pula, ada suaminya di sampingnya, jadi untuk apa dia melirik laki-laki lain heh? Aku terlalu banyak berharap kalau Hinata akan menoleh dan mencari-cari keberadaanku.

Kedengarannya buruk, namun aku ingin sekali membawanya lari dari tempat ini, menjauh dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya ke tempat di mana kami bisa bersatu—kau denganku—bukan dengan lelaki berambut cokelat dengan _tattoo _tidak jelas di kedua pipinya itu. _Hinata, andai saja kau bisa mengerti perasaanku._

Kenyataannya adalah lelaki itu datang lebih dulu di kehidupan Hinata, lebih buruknya lagi aku datang saat Hinata sudah mencintai pria Inuzuka itu. Awalnya kupikir aku bisa mendepak lelaki itu dari hati Hinata jauh-jauh, saat kami melewati lebih banyak waktu bersama entah itu di tempat kerja atau saat di luar jam kantor, atau ketika kami memutuskan untuk menikmati hari libur bersama. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Hinata bukan perempuan yang sanggup mengkhianati kekasihnya.

Aku yakin, Hinata juga tahu kalau aku mencintainya tanpa aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Kupikir dia juga punya rasa yang sama karena Hinata membiarkanku mencintainya dan dia sama sekali tidak menolak segala bentuk perhatiaanku untuknya—Hinata menerimanya, tatapan matanya menunjukan kalau dia menaruh hati padaku. Sayangnya, aku salah. Hinata mungkin hanya menganggapku pelarian dari keputus asaannya saat kekasihnya selalu larut dalam kesibukannya dan menempatkan perempuan itu dalam urutan kesekian.

Mataku tak lagi melihat ke arahnya, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa memberikannya ucapan selamat menempuh hidup baru. Aku merasa bodoh karena masih mengharapkan istri orang untuk menjadi milikku. Hinata sudah punya kebahagiaannya sendiri, tanpaku tentunya. Ini kenyataan yang memilukan.

Kurasa, pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau, aku harus belajar melepaskan apa yang tak sempat kugenggam. Hinata-_ku _yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk menyerahkan hidupnya pada lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Kurasa, hubungan kami selama ini hanya sebuah _affair _semata baginya.

Lucunya adalah, aku melepaskan cinta yang memang tidak pernah kumiliki.

Menyedihkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

Note: makasih udah membacaa ya. Belakangan ini hati saya berantakan dan gak tau kenapa pengen nulis ff berbau pernikahan heuhuhuhu tapi sama sekali gak manis. Ini cuma mengungkapkan isi hati gaara dari sudut pandangnya :"""


End file.
